


Storefront Cemetery

by Barking_Spiderweb



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Denial, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Mortality, Speculation, Stream of Consciousness, Wordcount: 100-500, i'll come back to it later, not my best work, not quite canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barking_Spiderweb/pseuds/Barking_Spiderweb
Summary: Time wasn't something she had.





	Storefront Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Staring at the Sun" by TV on the Radio.

The Leprechaun was right, of course.

She hadn't wanted to dwell on it, nothing felt startlingly different in the immediate aftermath when she was evicted from her own grave. Yeah, she could rip a man almost twice her size in half with her bare hands, she had a collection of new little friends constantly trailing after her, and her arm fell off, but she couldn't feel any of it.

It didn't seem that different from before. But, while she would never admit it aloud, things didn't stay that way. Her hair started falling out in tangled clumps, she had to peal her jacket carefully from her skin as if the two had melted together in the heat, and she was coughing up magots into pearly white powder room sinks. The farther along she got, the more she started to suspect if her mouth didn't permanently taste like Robbie's rotting dick,—and that's assuming if she could taste at all—the incessant thought of 'what would Shadow think of her decaying body when he finally saw her again' would be sour on her tongue. Even after he brushed her off at Easter's house party.

With her skin practically sliding off her bones, Ginger Minge still didn't seem happy. He was a week away from repossessing his fucking coin and all he could do was bitch as he considered who he could drag her off to see next. She didn't have the drive to object him, or maybe, an especially traitorous part of her suggested, she didn't want him to stop.

" _The pain I feel now is the happiness I had before. That’s the deal._ "  
\- C.S. Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> If the TV show doesn’t stray from the book canon I know I won’t get what I want. And I'm anticipating that.


End file.
